We have a baby!
by BGuate224
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are a pair who never really liked each other…and now have a new project for school. Take care of an electrical baby. What happens when they see how real the baby acts and how right it feels taking care of it together? One-shot.


Story: We have a baby?

Description: Kagome and Inuyasha are a pair who never really liked each other…and now have a new project for school. Take care of an electrical baby. What happens when they see how real the baby acts and how right it feels taking care of it together? One-shot.

~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome Higurashi rushed through the busy streets of Tokyo, trying to get to school before the bell rang. She was a fairly tall girl with midnight black hair and if the light hit it just right you would be able to see highlights of blue. Her eyes were a mix of blue and brown and held so much emotion. She had a full pair of pink lips and was told they were a shade called '_Infatuation_'. She never really knew why but it was one of those really artsy people who told her so it ought to be true she guessed. Her face was a heart shape and she had high cheekbones. To top it all off she had a killer body with all the right curves in all the right places. Sadly she was very self conscious and didn't even know how beautiful she was. All the guys thought she was a true beauty but never had enough courage to ask some who was so '_out of their liege_'.

Right now her loose hair was tangling in the wind as she sprinted to her school. Damn her stupid alarm clock and damn her stomach for growling on her way out so her mother had to practically shove some food down her thought.

Now just as she was nearing the school the traffic light had to turn green and she scurried to stop her feet before being in a major car accident. She waited there for the light to turn red for what seemed to be ten minutes! Finally fed up she risked it all and made a dash for the other side of the narrow street.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as a red BMW convertible m6 (AMAZING) came screeching to a stop no more than an inch away from her leg. Peeking to see who it was inside she inwardly groaned.

_Of course it had to be that stuck up jerk! He's probably gonna come and yell at me now that asshole Inuy-_

And her thoughts stopped as a silver haired hanyou slammed his car door shut and started to yell at her.

"You freaking stupid girl! Why the _hell_ would you jump in front of my car you fucking wench-" as he finally took of his sunglasses he could clearly see who it was.

_Higurashi_

"Yo Higurashi-baka why the hell did you jump in front of my _fucking car_. This think cost more than your fucking life!"

"Well _excuse me_ for trying to get to school on time. It's not like I _asked_ you to come and almost run me over Takahashi!"

"Not like I wanted to see your face wench!" _No matter how cute it looks when you're angry…_

"Fine then let me fucking get to school in peace then! Thanks to you we missed" she glanced at her watch, "Almost half of first period! GAH! Baka! Ugh I'm-I-Gah! Fuck off Takahashi" she said over her shoulder as she sprinted away from him and his sexy car and towards the school building.

Finally Kagome got there and stared blankly at the gates that blocked her from her destination. She slowly turned around and planted her butt on the floor.

_Now that that jerk ruined my plans of actually getting an education, what should I do now?_

She placed her palm on her chin and her elbow on her knee. She stayed like this for what seemed to be hours but only two minutes. She let a sigh escape her lips as she slowly stood up and walked a _very_ slow pace away from all her friends, evil teachers, and the treacheries of math. Just as she was about to take another step she fell right on her butt. "Ohw…" she complained as she tried to rub the sore spot on her bottom. She then realized she wasn't alone…on the spot. There on top of her stood the most popular guy in her school shaking their head whom she just told to 'fuck off'.

"Takahashi!" she rasped out "Get _off_ me! Freaking perv! Hentai!" she said as she tied to push him off but to no avail for he was much stronger than her.

Inuyasha finally stopped seeing stars and noticed a perky pair of breasts pressed up against his chest. His mind wandered…

_Now who is this? These boobs…they're real! And they're so _big_! But who is this? The last time I've done this shit was a while ago…_

Finally his sensitive ears started to work again and he could hear a girl's desperate screams.

"TAKAHASHI GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME THIS _INSTENT_!"

Now he looked at the beauty he was on top off and realized it was Kagome Higurashi. Resisting for only a minute because her breast were _freaking real and big_ (or at least that was what he was telling himself) he got off the poor girl and offered his hand (not before rolling his eyes).

Huffing first the black haired girl got up without his help. This only caused him to roll his eyes again.

He brushed past her and bended his knees the slightest bit. Right before he was going to jump, he heard a soft voice.

"What are you doing?"

She said it so soft that if he wasn't part demon he probably wouldn't have heard it.

Sighing he un-bended and placed his hands on her hips.

She shrieked, "Wa-what are you _doing_?" she almost screamed.

Deciding to just show her with his actions instead he jumped gracefully over the 15ft steel fence and they were now just right outside the doors to the school.

She said a barely audible 'oh' before escaping his grasp and making a dash for the door.

_Oh Inuyasha thank you _so_ much! Ahw you're such a life saver! You're just the bestest guy on the like planet! And you're totally hot! Gah! I just wanna fu-_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Are you gonna open the door or what?"

Huffing and rolling his eyes at the same time he crouched down in front of the door as he put one of his claws in the keyhole and jiggled it around a bit before his soft appendages heard a small click and he opened the door.

In a rush Kagome hurried inside and made a sprint for her Life Science class. When she finally got there her hair was wild and framing her flushed face and she was breathing in short rasps. Just as she was about to open the door she saw a clawed hand grasp the doorknob and open it. Inuyasha flashed her a smirk as the teacher's gaze fell from her class to her two 'absent' students.

"Sorry Sensai. Higurashi-ba-san and I were late because a few things popped up but we are here now." (he said 'ba' because he's used to calling her 'Higurashi-baka')

Said teacher's nose twitched as she smelled both student's scent on the other and judging by Hirgurashi-san's face she had a…pretty good idea of what they were doing.

"Now both of you…it is not good for you two to skip class to do the…activities you were doing" their sensei said and ended with a blush.

A look of horror struck Kagome's face as she realized what her teacher thought they were doing.

"NO SENSEI! IT WAS NOTHING OF THAT SORT! TELL HER TAKAHASHI!" Kagome yelled at them

"What can we do? She's obviously using her demon powers so we can't fool her."

Kagome's jaw flew open in shock. He just- He- THAT FREAKING JERK! Not caring that there was a teacher in the room, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him as hard as she could.

"YOU FREAKING ASS! HENATI LIAR! YOU _KNOW_ WE DIDN'T DO THAT KIND OF SHIT SO _SHUT UP_!" she roared to his sensitive ears. As a result they pressed against his skull. He could feel the rage inside him beginning to stir. Just as he was standing up he heard his sensei clear her throat.

"Ahem. Before you two rudely interrupted I was about to give the class their project.

"Project?" they both asked at the same time.

"Yes a project. It will be done in pairs and as I thought you two were absent I assigned you two together."

They both huffed and glared at each other before sitting in their designated seats.

"Now class, come up and take your pictures so we can design your baby."

"_BABY?" _Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"Yes. Our school was elected to try a new program. First we will take the baby pictures we asked for a week ago-"she picked up one that was on her desk as an example. A boy named Hojo blushed for it was his picture and _Kagome_ was looking at it, "and we will combine them and take pictures of you guys now. Then we will mold your baby's face to make it look like as if it were really yours."

"B-but huh?"

"It is a new process and we are very lucky to try it now everyone please go find the baby picture you brought in and stand in a line to await the new picture I will be taking of you. You will all receive your baby at the end of the day."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It looks so real." Inuyasha muttered as he stared at Kagome sooth their baby in her arms.

"It's one of those new electric babies. We're one of the first schools in the _country_ to receive them. We should be thankful like sensei said" Kagome said in a soft voice.

They were in Inuyasha's BMW (yes the one he almost killed her with) driving to Kagome's house. They needed to act like real parents so might as well start.

Inuyasha stopped at a red light and peeked at the people/electric robotic person in his passenger seat. The baby looked so real. When he first held her she felt so soft…  
And the program did a really good job of making the babies look like their 'parents'. Their child had his ears but they were as black as Kagome's hair instead of his shiny silver. Its eyes were also the same color of Kagome's as well. Honestly for unknown reasons, Inuyasha liked how their child looked like Kagome. He had his 'mother's' color but it had his features. The baby had Inuyasha's shape face, shape eyes, and shape nose of when he was a pup.

Finally the traffic light turned green and Inuyasha pressed the gas pedal and practically in a daze drove to the Sunset Shrine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha unknowingly gulped the nearer he came to the shrine. There were about like one hundred steps to this thing! Finally, he made it to the top. His breathing was becoming rigid and he was a _fucking demon_ for crying out loud! He took a glance at Kagome and she didn't even look tired in the tiniest bit! Grrrrrrrrrrrr…

Then he was at her door and Kagome was fumbling around with her keys. It was a bit harder when she had a baby in her hands…

Then the door was wide open and he took a peek inside. It was…cozy.

The wood of the furniture was a nice deep brown and the cushion in the living room was a nice beige. Kagome started walking ahead so he followed behind her cautiously.

_Where is the wench's family?_

"_YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! FIIINNNNAAALLLLYYYYYY!_" and then a huge crash was heard.

His ears pressed against his scalp as went to go see what all the commotion was about.

There he found an older looking Kagome with very short boy styled hair, sprawled on the floor pumping her hands in the air in victory. She had the brightest smile on her face and her eyes were tightly closed.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"IM FINALLY HAVING GRANBABIES!"

Then after that shout there was a dead silence.

You could hear the crickets chirp.

You could hear the owls chirp.

You could hear the leaves fall down from the dead trees, as it was fall.

Then you could hear a '_WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT?_"

"Mom! Me and him- him and me- we- NO!- eew! Don't you think you would've _known_ if I were pregnant? I mean my stomach would _show_! Kami! Just-ugh!"

"…oh yeah…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So…it's not real?"

"No mom, for the _last_ time. It. Is. Not. Real!"

"And you are not my daughter's secret love whom she's been escaping the house for so she can have a rela-"

"NO! Me and Higurashi-ba-san are not romantically involved at _all_! We're just partners for this project is all." (the 'ba' part is because he is used to calling her 'Higurashi-baka' Just so you won't get confused)

"…oh. Well Inuyasha please stay the night. I will call your parents."

"Wait what?"

"Well if you are to act like real parents then you should stay the night. It wouldn't be fair to my Kagome-chan if she has to take care of the baby all on her own through the night, don't you think?"

"I-err-uhm-guess so?"

"Great than it's settled then. You will be with Kagome for the rest of the night while I got stay with grandpa."

"Wait! You're not staying momma?"

She smiled deviously. "Of course not" and with that she left with her cell phone and yellow book in hand.

"Ugh…?"

"…You got any Ramen?"

~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We are NOT naming our child 'Inuyasha Jr.' nope nah ugh"

"Oh come on why not? It's an amazing name! Why the hell don't you like it?"

"No language like that in front of our son! And may I remind you of your name. Dog. Friendly Forest Spirit. Junior. No."

"Then what do you think we should name him?"

"Makoto"

"Makoto?"

"What's wrong with the name _I_ want?"

"…"

"?"

"Nothing I guess…"

"YAY! Child of mine" she said while picking up the boy doll, "You shall be named Makoto!"

The baby burped.

The 'parents' sweat dropped.

~*~**~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome left minutes ago claiming that she needed to go shower…and him being there was awkward! I mean they never got along before, always arguing in the halls and such and now…now he was in her home with their so called child Makoto.

She sighed as she turned the water on and began to undress. Then she let out another sigh as the water hit her. She went to grab her shampoo and began to lather her hair into it. Then, being the clumsy girl she is, some of the shampoo got into her eyes. Muttering curse words she reached for a towel that she remembered she left in her room. Her eye began to really burn so she practically jumped out of the shower and went to her room that was connected to the bathroom. Running in stark naked she grabbed her towel and stopped in her tracks as she heard a baby's giggle. Turning around she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed with his jaw dropped on the floor staring at her with wide eyes.

She 'Eeped' and covered herself with the towel and ran back into the bathroom, burning red eye forgotten.

~*~*~**~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat there in shock. Sh-she-she just-damn she had a nice body. Yeah he thought he'd never see and never really thought about it-but now-now-he wondered how could have been in class with a girl so fine and never undressed her with his eyes!

Damn it…the bulge in his pants won't go away for a while will it? Damn it he's been hanging out with Miroku too much lately…

Kagome finally emerged from the bathroom with yellow fluffy shirt short with puppies all over it and a white tank top with a big growling dog in the middle. On the back of the pants it said 'We are cuddly' and on the back of her shirt it said 'And we bite'.

Inuyasha liked her pjamas…

Kagome cleared her throat and looked at him with her face as red as a cherry.

"Uhm…about…before…"

"Forget about it. I know you must feel…awkward so I won't…bring it up or tell anyone" he said in a soft tiny voice that she didn't even _think_ was Inuyasha.

"Th-thank you Takahashi…kun"

"…Call me Inuyasha."

"Inu-ya-sha." She let it play on her tounge.

He smiled at her antics.

This could be a fun night…

~*~*~*~*~*~*SCENE~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha lay on the floor surrounded with all kinds of blankets so he wouldn't have to feel the hard floor. But sadly he sunk in and was just staring at the ceiling. He could feel the steady breathing of the girl above him.

Groaning he sat up and sat Indian style leaning his head on Kagome's bed. His eyes starting drifting close when he heard a loud cry.

Startled he stood up hands already cracking his knuckles, claws ready if needed. Then realization hit him hard in the face. His pup was crying.

As he started walking toward the crib that he set up while Kagome was making them some snacks and the pup some formula he heard the bed squeak the tiniest bit and then felt Kagome's presence beside him. She put her hand on the spot right above his elbow pushing him the slightest bit. Getting the idea Inuyasha moved out of her way as she cooed to their baby. She held him gently in her arms as she whispered sweet nothingness to the child…robot thingy…

Inuyasha just stared at her and just as she put the child in the crib Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her face him. He stared at her startled eyes and finally gave into temptation and crashed his lips onto her soft pink ones. She gasped when she felt his tongue lick her lips and he took this as permission to enter her sweet cavern. He explored every inch of her as he circled her waist with his muscled arms. Hers just stood limply at her side as she responded to him ever so slowly making him groan. Then she felt something near her…womanhood. Finally she realized what she was doing and pushed Inuyahsa off of her. He looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I-inu-y-yasha" she breathed out, "you don't like me. You're not supposed to-"

"The hell I am! Kagome-" her eyes widened when she heard him _finally_ say her name after all these years of knowing each other for so many years, "I-I've fallen for you. Seeing you here with our pup-" She blushed at how informally he said 'our pup', "made me realize…that you're just so amazing and…I think I'm falling in love with you…" he said the last part in that little tiny voice again.

"Taka-"

"Inuyasha. That's my name."

"Inuyasha…I think I've fallen for you too." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

And just as she said that she felt his lips on her own…again.

After finally breaking apart they were both breathing heavily and Inuyasha looked at her with his molten gold eyes. "Be my girl Kagome."

It wasn't a question because he already knew the answer. She would say yes, of course she felt the connection…

"yes"

_See. Inuyasha is always right._

~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: is it good? Is it bad? I need feedback! Please review! I worked very hard on this one and I think it's the longest Inuyasha story I've written so far ^-^  
Ja ne

-BG


End file.
